


ring pops

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: swan princes(ses) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Team Dynamics, Third Years, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: Semi Eita was a physically perfect human being. It only makes sense that others notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bored so here's this it was fun to write

Semi Eita was a physically perfect human being. It was an undisputable fact; right up there with water is wet and the earth revolves around the sun. He was beautiful, and competitive, a little hot-headed at times; however, he clearly cared about his teammates. 

Teammates who felt blessed to even know him.

Reon thought he was as cute as a button, especially when he got mad or embarrassed and his cheeks turned red and he pouted out his bottom lip. His eyes were always shining with determination; he would sooner die than show any weakness. 

Although, if his teammates recognized his absolute perfection, then it was obvious that other people would, too. 

Reon remembers how in their first year, at one of their tournaments, how they had been resting in between matches when a second year from another team had come up to Semi, complimenting his playing style. Semi had, of course, not played much in that match, but he thanked him anyway. Then, the guy had asked for his number. Reon remembers how a darker aura had come across Hayato’s face before he reached over to Semi and said,  _ “Eita, come eat with me, you’re too far~” _ . 

Semi still got hit on a lot.

They had a schedule for who would pretend to be his boyfriend.

“Oh, that guy looks like a total dick,” Satori frowns, raising an eyebrow. “His hand should stop going where it doesn’t belong. Shoulder touching is a big no-no, swipe left.”

“I’m gonna beat his ass, hold me fucking back -” Hayato starts to walk forward. Reon sighs and grabs his arm. “Now, now, Hayato-kun, I don’t think it’s your turn,” Satori says. “Is it Wakatoshi’s?”

Wakatoshi shakes his head. “I went last time.”

Satori laughs loudly. “Right! That guy nearly pissed his pants, how could I forget?” Hayato turns. “Then it’s Reon’s turn,” he says. “Get a good hit in for me.” Reon’s eyes widen. “I don’t want to hit anyone,” he says quietly. Hayato rolls his eyes. “It’s a figure of speech, now go save our precious pinch server,” he says pushing Reon in the direction of Eita.

Honestly, Reon knew that Eita could take care of himself. There was no question in that. He had quite the mouth on him and was able to cuss someone out when presented with the chance. He wasn’t completely oblivious; he knew that the other third years would always be there to protect him. 

Of course, it had taken about five incidents for him to actually put two and two together and recognize the pattern, but he knew what was going on nonetheless.

Reon rests his hand on Eita’s waist, smiling kindly at him with a hint of promise for further explanation in the near future. “Hey, Eita, we’re gonna go get food before the next match starts. Do you wanna come?” Eita looks up at him, blinking confusedly before realization breaks through his features. “Oh, um, sure,” he agrees. He turns back to the guy that was talking to him. Reon notices that he’s pretty tall, probably around 180 centimeters; maybe a middle blocker.

“Bye, Akio-kun. It was nice meeting you,” he says politely, then turns to walk away. Reon follows, his hand still on Eita’s waist. Just to sell the bit, he leans down and lightly kisses the top of Eita’s head. The pinch server brings his hands up to his face, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “You’re such an idiot,” he laughs. 

“My precious, precious, Eita-kun! Are you alright? What did he touch?” Satori exclaims, wrapping his arms around Eita. Eita’s eyes roll - a common occurrence when Satori gets in his mother hen mode - and he tries to push the redhead off of him. “Shut up, Satori, I’m fine -” “Oh, I just wouldn’t be able to handle it if you were harmed in anyway! How would I raise Tsutomu on my own?” Satori continues with the theatrics, now separated from Eita and falling dramatically into Wakatoshi’s awaiting arms.

“What was his name?” Hayato asks gruffly. Eita sighs. “His name was Akio, he was a middle blocker. He kills puppies and takes children’s candy for a living; is that what you want to hear?”

Hayato nods. “Tall and a dick. Good thing you’re dating Reon.”

“I’m not -!” Eita starts but decides against defending himself, as it would be fruitless. “Guys, leave him alone. He doesn’t deserve this negativity in his life,” Reon says. Eita gestures to him, saying “thank you!” in an exasperated voice. “Are we gonna get food or not?” He continues. Satori hums, lacing his arms around Wakatoshi’s neck and crossing his legs casually as the ace holds him bridal style. “It’d be cheap concession stand shit. And, besides, don’t you want to eat alone with your sexy lover~?” He smirks. Eita fumes, grabbing Reon’s hand aggressively and pulling him away. “Fine! I will!” Eita snaps. Reon follows him, thoroughly confused. “Oh, third wheeling, my specialty,” Hayato says, running after them and jumping on Reon’s back. 

“You’re gonna be a fifth wheel, Hayato-kun! Wakatoshi, onward!” Satori says loudly, striking the most dramatic pose he can while in Wakatoshi’s arms. 

\---

The Shiratorizawa third years, who are notorious for striking fear into their opponents; who have the super ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi; who have the provocative and terrifying Gesu Monster; who have the pinch server that uses enough pent up rage to have the ability to break anyone’s nose; who have their scary, Benkei-looking wing spiker; who have the libero that looks like he would kick your ass if you even dared to look down at him -

\- walk out of the gymnasium looking like they were permanently bound to each other through the power of some gay wizardry.

“Wakatoshi-kun, I’ll buy your food; anything you want! That’s how much you mean to me,” Satori says, caressing Wakatoshi’s face and kicking out his leg. He nearly whacks Eita in the face, who pushes his foot away with the hand that’s not still joined with Reon’s. “Aw, I think Eita-kun is still pissed that we dragged him away from his possible suitor! Don’t worry, it’s nothing a ring pop won’t fix, right~?”

Eita frowns, but doesn’t protest. “I  _ guess, _ ” he whispers. “But I would recommend getting two, or else you’re gonna wake up with your entire head shaved.” 

“Eita,” Reon chastises as Satori presses a hand to his heart in feigned hurt. “Semisemi, how rude! Wakatoshi-kun, do you see how he treats me?” Wakatoshi hums in acknowledgement, but doesn’t say anything else. “Oh my god, Wakatoshi,” Yamagata laughs, holding onto Reon’s shoulders as he leans back.

“Thanks,” Eita whispers, so quietly that Reon almost doesn’t hear him. “That guy was actually kind of annoying, so… thanks for, like, bailing me out, I guess,” he adds. Reon smiles. “Of course. I’m here for you, Eita,” he says just as quietly. Eita blushes, walking a little closer to Reon so their arms are brushing.

“That was fucking adorable. Ten out of ten; five stars on Yelp,” Yamagata inserts. Eita jumps, just remembering that the libero was latched onto Reon’s back like a weird koala-human hybrid.

“You know, next time you get hit on, it’s Satori’s turn to defend you. Pretty sure he’s got something with roses in mind -” Yamagata is cut off by Eita’s groan. “That, or a Mexican standoff. I heard both rumors,” he continues. “Why did I befriend that weirdo?” Eita whines. “It’s because you know that you can’t live without me~!” Satori exclaims from a few feet away. Eita scoffs. “Debatable!”

They get to the concession stand, and Eita rests his hands on the counter. “Somebody better get me a fucking ring pop or else I’m going full Oikawa-mode on this joint.”

He gets five ring pops - two from Satori.


End file.
